


good intentions

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [61]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Happy Birthday Ikusaba Mukuro, Hell, the road to hell is paved with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Every so-often, she can hear a scream she knows.Sayaka, Leon, Mondo, Hifumi, Taeko, Sakura-Junko.But she feasts at a table of her own good intentions, kept at her chair by the Gungir spears stabbed through her chest and the guilt she doesn't feel weighing her down.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 8





	good intentions

"Mukuro?"

The soldier turns, gun slung over her back and knives clutched in her hands. "Yes?"

"You're dead," Jin Kirigiri grins-

and the world shatters.

* * *

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Mukuro dances on the bricks, combat boots tapping against the kanji for love. 

The kanji for sister.

The kanji for despair. 

_Tak-a-tak-a-tak_.

* * *

The first dead.

And isn't it pretty, neon pink on her hands and the blade of her knives and she _laughs_ , because she was _never_ the first dead. 

There was Jin and Sayaka and Chiaki-

 _Chiaki Nanami_.

The road to hell is paved with dead bodies. 

Mukuro Enoshima died a long time ago.

* * *

Her love tastes like Gungir. 

Junko's despair tastes like iron in her mouth.

(There's never any pain, feeling trained out of her until all that was left was an overpowering numbness she'd come to call _despair._ )

* * *

Hell is hot.

She's been able to withstand cold, the cold of winter, the cold of her heart, but hell is always hot.

* * *

She feasts at a table of her own sins, Chiaki Nanami's dead eyes staring up at her.

* * *

Every so-often, she can hear a scream she knows.

Sayaka, Leon, Mondo, Hifumi, Taeko, Sakura-

Junko.

But she feasts at a table of her own good intentions, kept at her chair by the Gungir spears stabbed through her chest and the guilt she doesn't feel weighing her down.

* * *

Her love is weightless.

* * *

_"Do you ever wonder what's waiting for us at the end of this?"_

_Plastic nails, almost claw-like, trace the line of her jaw, and Junko laughs, lips curling into a sadistic grin._

_"Exactly what you deserve, Mukuro-chi."_

_Mukuro doesn't even know what she deserves._

_(Does she deserve despair? Is the intrinsic despair of being doomed to happiness its own kind of despair? Is she doomed to this emotionless limbo she calls home evermore?)_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Is despair its own happiness?

Mukuro feels like Sisyphus, pushing pushing the boulder up a hill, (consuming a gamer and an idol and a principal and-) never quite finishing her task.

Eat your sins.

Eat your feelings.

Mukuro's never been good at that.

* * *

The road to hell is paved with Mukuro's intentions.

She dances on the bricks made of flesh, each kanji carved into her forearms. 

_Lovesisteryoulovedherhowcouldyouloveher-_

Junko is a demon, a devil-

 _family_.

(storge, philia)

* * *

What are Mukuro's intentions?


End file.
